JTeens: The Amazing T-Pets
by StellaMagic
Summary: Colleen has been turned into a pig by the vengeful sorceress Circe. While the she is being hunted by her, Holly gathers some talisman power and gets Mordecai and Egbert to help. This is the Debut of the Amazing T-Pets.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Two Old Friends**

So far, it has been weeks, and Colleen has recovered from her injuries, thanks to Shasta and her training in healing. Drago decides to make it up to Colleen for nearly causing trouble with Stacey by taking her to the movies (as friends). He is already at Colleen's house to pick her up.

"Hi, Jordan," Drago greeted, "Is Colleen al set for the movie?"

"She's upstairs getting ready," Jordan said, "How've you been doin' since your punishment?"

"I've been better. Dad went easy on me, compared to Tori and Cody's mom."

"In spite of my daughter's morals, I wish she'd leave that brat in the Tenderloins."

"JORDAN!" Katie called as she came out of the kitchen glaring at Jordan.

"Just kidding, Katie."

Colleen then comes down wearing a purple, maxi dress as Holly followed her downstairs.

"Are you ready for the movie, Drago?" Colleen asks with excitement.

"Ready, Colleen," Drago said.

They are about to leave when they hear a knock in the door. Colleen opens the door and sees Burford McDonald.

"Buford! What are you doing here?" Drago asks ecstatically.

"I'm here to visit an old friend from the University, so I dropped by for a visit here," Buford said.

"Mom, this is Professor Buford McDonald," Colleen introduced, "He and his family helped us against the goblins when we found Cody."

"Dr. Buford McDonald?!" Katie exclaimed, "Your books in astrophysics are amazing."

"Thank you," Buford thanks, "I brought along two other friends."

Mordecai and Egbert walk into the house.

"Mordecai! Egbert!" Colleen said as she lowers down and pets them as they cuddle her and Drago.

"Your pets?" Jordan asks with wide-eyes.

"Mordecai and Egbert are the Talisman animals," Colleen explained, "They are some of Jackie and Jade's friends."

"Won't you come in and join us, Dr. McDonald?" Katie invited him.

"Sure, Mrs. O'Connell," Buford took off his hat.

Buford comes in and goes into the living room with Jordan and Katie.

"Holly, why don't you come and keep Mordecai and Egbert entertained?" Colleen asks for a favor.

Holly comes down and looks at Egbert and Mordecai with awe while Drago and colleen go in to talk to Buford.

Holly approaches them with caution since she has never seen farm animals before.

"Don't be afraid, Little kitty," Mordecai says, "We won't hurt you."

"Hi," Holly greeted, "I'm Holly."

"I'm Mordecai," he introduced himself, "This little rooster on my back is Egbert."

"Nice to meet you," Egbert squacked.

"Sorry for being so nervous. I've never seen farm animals up close before."

"That's okay. We're just getting use to being in the city."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Appearance of Circe**

While Holly talks with Mordecai and Egbert, Colleen, Drago, and her parents are talking to Buford. Buford is telling them on how they met Jackie and his family.

"Hard to believe that a nice old man like Daolon use to be evil," Colleen said.

"Well I was once like him," Drago said.

"Yeah. We gotta get to the movie, Drago. We'll be late for the movie."

"What are you two seeing?" Buford asks.

"We're seeing a Sci-Fi movie about an alien who escapes from Area 51."

Drago and Colleen are coming out through the door when they see someone lying on the sidewalk.

"Looks like someone is in trouble," Colleen gasps.

"We better help her," Drago said.

They rush over to the person, who turns out to be an old woman. They each wrap an arm around themselves and help the poor woman up.

"Thank you, Children," the old woman weakly said.

"You alright, Ma'am?" Colleen asks.

"Just fine now that I have located you, Colleen," She laughs evilly as she glows.

The old woman transforms into a flash of light into a young woman with long black hair in a pony tail and wearing a long, Greek gown while holding a staff with a crystal ball on it.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Colleen asks with shock.

"Perhaps you have read about me in Greek Mythology," the woman chuckled, "Bow before Circe, Ancient Sorceress of Magic!"

"Circe?!" Katie screamed, "Colleen! Drago! Get away from her!"

Before they could, Circe uses her staff to freeze them in their place and circles Colleen.

"Take it easy, Young Novice," she brags, "I need you to send a message to a certain dastardly bat demon, and that is to let him know that I am here. You are his latest main squeeze after all."

Colleen is flabbergasted to hear this. Then, Circe points her staff at Colleen as it glows green. Drago watches as another flash of light appears. When the light disappears as well as Circe, everyone gasps to what they have seen: Colleen transformed into a pig. Even Holly, Mordecai, and Egbert look with shock. Drago hurriedly gets out his cell phone.

"I gotta call the guys and tell them to meet me on Avalon!" he said as he dialed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Circe the Ex**

The J-Teens meet up with the Demon Sorcerers in Avalon, along with a transformed Colleen and the pets. Drago already told his family about what happened, much to Hsi Wu's despair.

"Circe is here!?" he screams.

"I heard about Circe," Chrissie said, "In Greek Mythology, she's the sorceress who would turn anyone who crosses her into animals."

"I take it you know the Sorceress of Greek Myth!" Ice interrogates the Sky Demon.

"Another of your ex-girlfriends, Unc?!" Drago growls.

"I dumped that horrid witch for a good reason!" he loudly explained, "Circe was great at first, but she got too possessive! She treated me like pet dog, got jealous enough to turn every girl I meet into an animal, and uses her staff to blast me every time I tried to put my talon down! Then, she had the nerve to cheat on me for Adonis! I decided to literally dump her into a pig pen! She treated me more like a pet than a living creature!"

Cody held his head at the table and "hmmmmed", because Circe acts like a certain someone he knows.

"What, Cody?" Hsi Wu asks.

"Oh nothing. It's just that she acts like a certain someone I know. A guy who treats women like pets," he said while looking at him.

"ME?! When have I ever acted that way toward women?"

"Try all the time, Batboy," Ice added.

Colleen bites Hsi Wu on the arm, making him go "OW". Then, she oinks in an angry tone.

"Apparently, she is saying her state is your fault," Bai Tsa tells him.

Holly comes in with the Monkey Talisman, thinking it will change Colleen back, but Shendu stops her.

"The Monkey Talisman is not gonna help Colleen, Holly," Shendu explains, "To undue a spell, they must be of the same place of origin. Circe's magic derives from Greece, and my talismans are of Chinese origin. Magic from different parts of the world can cancel each other out."

"What about Arkeyan magic?" Chrissie asks.

"It may do the trick, or it could turn Colleen into roasted ham," Tso Lan says, "The twins' magic is too powerful."

"We need Circe's staff," Bai Tsa says, "not only it can change people into animals, but it can change them back as well."

"Then the staff is what we will get," Holly said, "Follow me, Guys. We're going to Section 13 to stock up on talisman magic to counter hers."

Mordecai and Egbert follow Holly, setting themselves on a new magic adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: The Search for Circe**

Holly takes Mordecai and Egbert to Colleen's room. She crawls under her bed to get her secret weapon.

"What are you lookin' for, Hol?" Egbert asks.

"Something that will help find Circe, Egbert," Holly replies.

She comes out of the bed with the Monkey Talisman in her mouth.

"What's that?" Mordecai asks her.

"This is the Monkey Talisman Shendu uses," Holly explains, "He lends it to me when he saw how responsible I was with it. This talisman not only changes people and things into animals, but it can turn animals into humans."

"You're pullin' my curly tail! No foolin'?"

"We're gonna use this to walk among the masses and find Circe. If we find her, we find the staff."

"But how are we gonna find her?" Egbert asks.

"We're gonna ask Xua Wing for help," Holly said.

"Xua Wing?" Egbert and Mordecai wonder.

"You'll see when we get to Avalon," she says.

A portal opens for Holly as Mordecai and Egbert look upon with awe. The three animals walk into the portal.

Moments later, Xua Wing and Tso Lan were informed of Colleen's predicament by Drago, so they are performing a spell to locate Circe.

"It figures Hsi Wu's dysfunctional love life would get Colleen into trouble," Tso Lan said.

"Let's just concentrate on finding Circe before _she_ causes any trouble," Xua Wing says.

Holly, Mordecai, and Egbert come in through the portal and into the Magic Lab.

"Holly, you've arrived," Tso Lan said.

"Where are the J-Teens?" Holly said.

"They are watching Colleen to make sure she stays here where it's safe," Xua Wing informed, "Besides, I know what you plan to do, and I think you should do it."

"Wow," Mordecai said with wonder, "So magic does lay hidden in the world."

Egbert nodded yes.

Tso Lan is about to finish the spell by using an object that Circe once touched: the corsage Hsi Wu got from Circe when they were dating. Tso Lan throws the corsage into the cauldron.

"What's that?" Egbert asks.

"A corsage that Circe has once given to my brother," Tso Lan said.

"Won't Hsi Wu be mad about you destroying it?" Holly asks.

"Are you kidding? Considering the bad relationship she had with her, he'll thank me."

The cauldron bubbles and smokes, creating a magic window and revealing where Circe is: a Greek restaurant/nightclub in Pacific Heights called "Circe's Kingdom Eats."

"It looks like Circe has opened her own business in San Francisco," Xua Wing states.

"I know that place," Holly recognizes, "I go there for their sea bass special. It's in the Pacific Heights District."

"We know where Circe is, but how do we get the staff?" Egbert said.

"Shendu wants me to give you three something," Tso Lan said as he reaches into his pocket and gets out the snake, pig, and rooster talismans.

"I think we know what talismans we want, Egbert buddy," Mordecai says as they each take the Pig and Rooster talismans.

Holly gets out the Monkey Talisman and changes into her human form. Then, she turns Mordecai and Egbert into their human forms. Mordecai looks like a round, bald man; while Egbert looks like a man with a big nose, red hair, and a brown suit.

"Egbert, you look good," Holly complimented.

"Now let's go kick some magic keyster," Mordecai said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Party Animals**

At the Greek restaurant, Circeis in her office as she contacts someone on her magic mirror: Tchang Zu.

"I got my ex-pet's latest love, Tchang Zu," Circe informed, "She was right where you said she be."

"Excellent work, Circe," Tchang Zu complimented, "When the water enchantress is alone in the castle, I'll take her to her other "love".

"Indeed, and once I find Hsi Wu, I'll get even with him for that humiliating break-up centuries ago."

Downstairs, Circe is having a big wig party for local business men and women. Mordecai, Holly, and Egbert are in their human forms and in formal wear. Thanks to Xua Wing, they got in via magic invite.

Mordecai asks, "We're in, but what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna go into invisible mode and start a food fight," Holly explains the plan, "When Circe comes down, I'll make you invisible, and we can sneak in and get her staff."

"Great plan, Hol, but what if she brings the staff with her?" Egbert inquires.

"Xua Wing says she'll have to. Any form of magic has to be hidden, even artifacts. It's law."

Holly gets out the Snake Talisman and goes invisible. At the buffet table, she takes a piece of cake and throws it at one of the businessmen. He got angry at the guy next to him when he started laughing and threw a salad bowl on top of his head.

"Food Fight!" Egbert shouted.

Everyone begin screaming and throwing food at each other. Circe sees the food fight going on from her office.

"What's going on down there?!" Circe screams.

Holly makes the boys invisible as they sneak upstairs and sees Circe running downstairs to stop the riot. They walk into her office and see the staff right by her desk. They deactivate the snake talisman and Holly grabs the staff.

"We got the staff," Holly said while holding it in the air, "Let's get back to Avalon."

Before they could leave, the office goes under lockdown. Steel doors cover and close the window and door. Suddenly, Cicre appears in a emerald green puff of smoke.

"Trying to steal my staff!" she angrily screamed, "I'll make you thieves pay for that!"

Circe raises her hand and levitates the staff toward her hand. She was about to zap the trio when Mordecai unleashed his heat beam eyes on her, sending a beam that forced the staff out of her hand. Then, Egbert uses the power of levitation to make the staff float back to them. Circe is surprised to see this.

"Obviously, Xua Wing and his family sent you to retrieve my staff to save Hsi Wu's love," Circe stated the obvious, "What amazing powers you have."

"That's not all we can do!" Holly shouted as she held up the Monkey talisman and transformed herself and her friends into warrior animals. Mordecai turned into a humanoid warthog in armor, and Egbert transformed into a humanoid bird in an emerald green Chinese robe, making Circe scared but at the same time impressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Pets (& Hsi Wu) vs. Circe**

Circe is surprised that the animals turned into anthropomorphic warriors. They stood before her in stances, ready to fight.

"So you are magic animals," she stated, "Fascinating, but it won't help you against my magic."

Circe activates her staff and shoots magic beams at the heroes as they dodge each one. Egbert unleashes telekinetic powers that forces Circe against the wall, making her let go of the staff and fall to the floor. Mordecai unleashes heat beam eyes and shoots at Circe to separate her from her staff as Holly crept over and grabbed it. Circe sees her with the staff and tries to take it from her. Both girls are struggling and grappling against each other.

Outside, Hsi Wu flew in after being told by his father what Holly and the pets are doing.

"I hope I'm not too late," he said to himself with worry.

Then, he sees a light show of green flashes going on upstairs, making him run inside.

Holly is struggling until Circe kicked her in the shin, making her let go of her staff. She then grabs Holly and holds her in a strangle hold, using her as a shield so Mordecai and Egbert wouldn't attack.

"I think I'll turn all three of you into cockroaches and then squish you, starting with your felonious friend," she said as she pointed her glowing staff.

Suddenly, she is blind-sighted from behind, making her fall to the floor. She looks up and sees Hsi Wu, much to her anger.

"YOU!" Circe screamed.

"Consider that payback for flirting with Adonis!" Hsi Wu remarked.

"Saving your piggy girlfriend from a fate involving sausages?"

"Girlfriend? What made you think she and I are dating?"

This confused Circe a little.

"I was told that water enchantress is your latest mate," Circe stated.

"She's a friend and fellow team mate, Circe, and nothing more!" Hsi Wu snapped.

Circe is about to turn all four into roaches when Holly hits her hand with her right claw, knocking the staff out of her hands and into Egbert's. He pointed the staff to her and turned her into a mouse as she screamed. Holly turned herself back and grabbed Circe by the tail with her mouth.

"My father wants to have a few words with this pest," Hsi Wu said as he picked her up by the tail.

Circe showed a grim look on her mousey face, guessing what Xua Wing will do to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: TPets United**

On Avalon, in the dungeon of the castle, Circe is back in human form while locked up in her own cell and wearing a collar. The pets are watching from outside.

"That collar on her will cancel out her powers," Xua Wing explains while holding the staff, "Now let's tend to Colleen."

Colleen is still in pig mode, eating a dish full of vegetables voraciously. Tchang Zu took the time to poke fun at this.

"I like her better this way," Tchang Zu laughed, "She can't talk back at me anymore."

"Nobody asked you, Volt Breathe!" Ice snapped at him.

Tchang Zu growled.

Xua Wing comes in with the staff in hand, points it at Colleen, and in a green flash, changes her back to normal.

"I'm human again!" she said happily, "Now…"

Colleen walks up to Tchang Zu and kicks him in the shin, making him scream Ow as he holds his leg.

"Like me better as a pig, huh?" she said as Tchang Zu growls loud while holding his head.

The next day, Holly, Mordecai, and Egbert are at Colleen's house. Holly is afraid to say good bye to her new friends just as they showed what an amazing team they are, Buford gave some news that could change everything.

"So what news do you have for us, Buford?" Colleen asks.

"Well, I have finally earn some money to start my own farm, just a mile outside of San Francisco," Buford explain, "I'm gonna see about inventing more healthier foods."

Holly, Mordecai, and Egbert call with excitement.

"That's right, Fellas," Buford continue, "That way you two can visit Holly any time they want."

"Wow, Guys! We're gonna be neighbors!" Holly said with excitement.

"We definitely made a great team against Circe," Mordecai stated.

"We should have our own team name," Egbert suggested.

"How about the Amazing T-Pets? Talisman powered animals ready to save the day," Holly suggested.

"I like the sound of that, Holly," Mordecai complimented.

"That's us. The Amazing T-Pets!" Egbert cried.


End file.
